


takashico's second abandoned work

by takashico



Category: No Fandom
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takashico/pseuds/takashico
Summary: x.





	takashico's second abandoned work

x 


End file.
